Titles
With the release of Patch 1.6 player titles were includedhttp://www.burningsea.com/forums/showthread.php?p=419578#post419578. Titles can be rewarded for a variety of activities including Career and Epic missions and special circumstances. List of Titles Career Titles Every 5 levels, your character will get a career mission and will be awarded a title for completion. Navy Career Missions * Level 5 : Recruit * Level 10: Acting Midshipman * Level 15: Midshipman * Level 20: Acting Lieutenant * Level 25: Lieutenant * Level 30: Lieutenant Commander * Level 35: Master and Commander * Level 40: Captain * Level 45: Post Captain * Level 50: Rear Admiral Privateer Career Missions * Level 5 : Hireling * Level 10: Hired Gun * Level 15: Hired Captain * Level 20: Free Captain * Level 25: Mercenary Captain * Level 30: Rogue Captain * Level 35: Soldier of Fortune * Level 40: Letter of Marque * Level 45: His/Her Majesties' Hired Captain * Level 50: Admiral of the Black Freetrader Career Missions * Level 5 : Fast Talker * Level 10: Sole Proprietor * Level 15: Entrepreneur * Level 20: Independent Operator * Level 25: Legitimate Businessman/Businesswoman * Level 30: Union Speculator * Level 35: Shipping Magnate * Level 40: Trade Mogul * Level 45: Captain of Commerce * Level 50: Chairman of the Board Cutthroat Career Missions * Level 5 : Clever Poltroon * Level 10: Damned Whippersnapper * Level 15: Bloodthirsty Scallywag * Level 20: Filthy Cur * Level 25: Treacherous Sea-Dog * Level 30: Lawless Brigand * Level 35: The Devil's Own * Level 40: Terror of the Caribbean * Level 45: Scourge of the Seven Seas * Level 50: Admiral of the Bloody Flag Buccaneer Career Missions * Level 5 : Picaroon * Level 10: Looter * Level 15: Pillager * Level 20: Rumrunner * Level 25: Freebooter * Level 30: Smuggler Captain * Level 35: Sea-Wolf * Level 40: Sea-Hawk * Level 45: Gentleman/Gentlewoman of Fortune * Level 50: Admiral of the Jolly Roger Mission Titles Epic Missions * Complete Fortaleza da Luz - Regulator * Complete Bey's Retreat - Folorn Hope (must be chosen as reward) Besieged Tortuga * Drunkard - gained from Fisto Inferno from the Tavern. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Animal Tamer - gained from Beauty and the Beast. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Riptide Mariner - gained from Cannons of Heaven and Earth. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Prizefighter - gained from Fisto Inferno. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Confessor - gained from completing the avcom portion of The Dread Saint. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Liberator of Tortuga - gained from completing the ship battle portion of The Dread Saint. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Curiosity - gained from Beauty and the Beast. You need to dice for it, but may drop more than once. * Ain't Heartless - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot * Plunderer - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot * Redeemer - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot * Master of Disaster - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot Dread Saints Chapters * Brethren Enquirer - Pirate only Chapter 2 reward for completing all bonus objectives * True Brethren - Pirate Nation Chapter 3 reward * Counter Revolutionary - French Nation Chapter 3 reward * Hammer of the Saints - Spanish Nation Chapter 3 reward * Wolf Slayer - English Nation Chapter 3 reward * Agent Provocateur - Chapter 1 reward, from Gang Signals * Neighborhood Watchman - trade-able reward for Baptism by Fire RP/Story Arc Missions *Knight of the Apocalypse - The House of Solomon for Ogden Robert Cray *Knight of St. George - The House of Solomon for Captain Ruenzi *Man/Woman of Wealth and Taste - A Man of Wealth and Taste *Kingmaker - the other side of Peacemaker Title *Peacemaker - Hopeful Alliance *Royal Consort - In Like Flynn *Seer of the Loa - Lady Arsenault *Defender of Coban - The Enemy Within Seasonal Event Missions *Cracker Fiend - Talk Like a Pirate Day 2012 quest in Marsh Harbour. *Parrot Whisperer - Talk Like a Pirate Day 2008 quest in Tortuga/Marsh Harbour. *Billings' Agent - Talk Like a Pirate Day 2009 quest in Tortuga/Marsh Harbour. *Lord/Lady of Revels - Christmas mission 2008 in starting towns and capitals. *Soldier of Salvation - Christmas mission 2008. You need to be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and will get the title in For Your Generosity.... *Killer with Kindness - Christmas mission 2009. You need to be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and will get the title in For Your Generosity.... *Revel without a Claus - Christmas mission 2009 in starting towns and capitals. *Yuletide Carol - Christmas mission 2010. *Jolly Old Roger - Christmas mission 2010 in starting towns and capitals. *Wassailing Master - Christmas mission 2010. You need to be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and will get the title in For Your Generosity.... *Merry and Munificent - Christmas caroling mission 2011 & 2014. You should be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and which gets you an extra title in For Your Generosity.... *Rapping Beau - Christmas mission 2011, 2012 & 2014 in starting towns and capitals. *Jingle Belle - Christmas mission 2011, 2012 & 2014 in starting towns and capitals. *Prince of Parties - male's reward for the mission Sign of the Times. *Fete Femme Fatale - female's reward for the mission Sign of the Times - Anniversary 2012 & 2015. *Queen/King of the Carnival - Mardi Gras - Find the bean in the Carnival Season King Cake. *Evil Resident - reward for killing 50 zombies in the What's In Your Head? Halloween mission. Treasure Maps * Greatest Treasure Hunter of All Time - complete Can You Dig It? in Carlos Harbour, hint - donate when asked. Pirate Hunter / Open Sea Combat * Uncertain Principal - Defeat Captain Heisenberg (Fairfax) in the open sea * Counter-Copernican - Defeat Guido Galilei (Fairfax) in the open sea * Binary Kommando - Defeat Geoff Leibniz (Fairfax) in the open sea * Lady Killer - Defeat Margret Astell (Fairfax) in the open sea * Anesthetist - Defeat Minister Pain (Dread Saints) in the open sea * Catechist - Defeat Prebendary Pillage (Dread Saints) in the open sea * Stoic - Defeat Ichabod the Fervid (Dread Saints) in the open sea * Thrice Damned - Defeat The Dread Missionary (Dread Saints) in the open sea RvR Activities *Battle Worn Commander - Participate in 10 successful port battles *Veteran Commander - Participate in 25 successful port battles *Heroic Commander - Participate in 50 successful port battles *Unlucky Commander - Participate in 10 failed port battles *Ill-Fated Commander - Participate in 25 failed port battles *Cursed Commander - Participate in 50 failed port battles Clerks PvP Bounty Give needed Marks to the Prize Agent found in your Nation's Capital *Skillful Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 50 players plus MoT x10 & Mov x10 *Expert Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 100 players plus MoT x15 & Mov x15 *Skillful Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 150 players plus MoT x20 & Mov x20 *Infamous Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 200 players plus MoT x25 & Mov x25 *Legendary Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 250 players plus MoT x30 & Mov x30 Port Governance * Gobernador of PortName * Governor of PortName Economy *Shipwright - Construct a Ship (Upgrade Ship Types don't count) *Master Shipwright - Construct a Writ ship *Royal Shipwright - Construct an 'Invincible' First Rate, 'Prince' First Rate, or 'Couronne' Mastercraft Galleon Community/Test Server Titles * British/Spanish/French/Brethren Vanguard - Testbed event reward for testing Besieged Tortuga Missions * Conscript of Britain/Spain/France/? - Testbed event reward for testing the new Port Battle Maps in 1.19 * Savior of St. Pierre - Testbed event reward for testing the new avatar skirmish map in in 1.17 * Croc Killer - participation reward given for participating in the Testbed event entitled "The Croc Swamp" * Colonial Patriot - reward given for using the free trial available to the United States Armed forces. * Entomologist - awarded by a developer for finding a critical bug on testbed. * Some Like it Hot - title given for participating in testing Vulcan's Caldera port battle map on Testbed. Live Event Titles * Jolly Reveller - Title for taking part in the 2009 Christmas Live Event * Faithful Clergyman/Woman - Participation title from "The Holy Farmer" * Fueling the Fire - Participation title from "The Coal Mine" * Fast Burner - Title for being in the winning group that participated in "The Coal Mine" * Steam Powered - Participation title from "The Factory" * Steaming Through - Title for being in the winning group that participated in "The Factory" * Inquisition Interrogator - Title for joining the Inquisition in "A Conflict of Interests" * Beat Them at Their Own Game - which includes Hat (clothing) item with an Arrow stuck through it * Nat in a Maze * Experimental Soldier National Player Faction(s) *Trusted - Reliable Briton/Spaniard/Frenchman/Frenchwoman *Esteemed - Respected Briton/Spaniard/Frenchman/Frenchwoman *Celebrated - Honored Briton/Spaniard/Frenchman/Frenchwoman Brethren of the Coast Faction Available from Captain Kidd in Tortuga. *Trusted - Kidd's Chosen - (Costs 750 Doubloons) Naval Faction British Navy available in the Admiralty's Office in Port Royal from Samuel Howard. Spanish Navy available in the Admiralty's Office in San Juan from Octavio Osorio. French Navy available in the Admiralty's Office in Pointe-à-Pitre from Adrien Darcy. *Trusted - Admiralty Favorite - (Costs 750 Doubloons) Trade Union Faction(s) Available in Company Office from Trade Representative in San Juan. *Trusted with Spanish Trade Union - La Familia - (Costs 750 Doubloons) Available in Company Office from Trade Representative in Pointe-à-Pitre. *Trusted with French Trade Union - Marchand Invisible - (Costs 750 Doubloons) Available in Company Office from Trade Representative in Port Royal. *Trusted with British Trade Union - Tax Evader - (Costs 750 Doubloons) Available in The Black Market from the Smuggling Ringleader in Old Town, Tortuga. *Trusted with Smuggler's Union - Well Connected - (Costs 750 Doubloons) Los Corsarios del Rey Faction Available in Los Corsarios' Office in San Juan from Felix Cahera. *Trusted - Bloodhound - (Costs 750 Doubloons) Salon d'Aventure Faction Available in Salon d'Aventure Office in Pointe-à-Pitre from Philippe Deleau. *Trusted - Sporting Captain - (Costs 750 Doubloons) The House of Trade Faction Available in Company Office from House of Trade Auditor in San Juan. *Trusted - Gold Farmer - (Costs 750 Doubloons) The Mississippi Trade Company Faction Available in Company Office from the Mississippi Trade Auditor in Pointe-à-Pitre. *Trusted - Market Speculator - (Costs 750 Doubloons) East India Company Faction Available in Company Office from the East India Company Auditor in Port Royal. *Trusted - Company Man/Woman - (Costs 750 Doubloons) French Académie Nationale Faction Available in Company Office from the Zoe Franche in Pointe-à-Pitre. *Trusted - Natrural Philosopher - (Costs 750 Doubloons) The Inquisition Faction Available from the Brother Mandez in Santiago. *Trusted - Brand of Faith - (Costs 750 Doubloons) The Knights Templar Faction Available from the Brother Ohan in Santiago. *Trusted - Inconspicuous - (Costs 750 Doubloons) ---- See Also *"Available Titles" topic on the official forum Category: Game Terminology